A method for automatically controlling lighting devices, in particular of a motor vehicle, using a brightness sensor is discussed in the document DE 101 16 490 A1. The brightness sensor emits signals, and the lighting devices are switched off after a time interval that begins at the point in time when the signals exceed or fall below a first threshold. A length of the time interval is changeable, in particular increasable.